Breath of Sunrise
by Before the Rain
Summary: Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze have a hard few moons ahead of them. With the death of Ashfur, things are only beginning to go downhill. As darkness closes in around them, they must learn to face the sunrise and believe in hope. UNDER REVISION!
1. Allegiances

**AN:** This is my own version of Sunrise. I have not read any of the books past Dark River, so some of the personalities might be off, but I will do my best! I look forward to hearing any constructive criticism you guys have, and of course "Great chapter!" is always nice too. I will try to reply to all reviews that are a a little more then "great chapter," though. This is going to be a little bit different from the books, because it is in my style, not Erin Hunters, but I hope you like it anyway. As for anything weird you see, just trust me, it was probably on purpose. I aim for around ten pages a chapter, which is around 4500 words and I hope to hit over 60,000 words. I have twenty-six chapters planned, but there will probably be more. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors. This Chapter is just the allegiances, plus the full story summery. Hope you find this version of the Power of Three's conclusion interesting, I hope to fill it over the top with angst and lots of character development. I also have a sequel planned so hopefully I will get that far!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warriors.

**Summary**

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather have a hard few moons ahead of them. Tensions between Clans are steadily growing. Lionblaze has found powerful new enemies, Hollyleaf finds herself struggling to have faith in the warrior code and Jayfeather discovers a new and influential way to use his powers. As each sibling weaves a web of secrets around them their worlds begin to spin out of control. They must find the courage within themselves to do what StarClan has destined them to and in the face of darkness, turn towards the sunrise and hope. Their journey is far from over, and the worst has just begun.

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader FIRESTAR-flame coloured tom with green eyes

Deputy BRAMBLECLAW-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW

Medicine Cat LEAFPOOL-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, JAYFEATHER

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE-solid grey tom with amber eyes

SANDSTORM-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

BRACKENFUR-golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

CLOUDTAIL-long haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART-white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

THORNCLAW-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

FERNCLOUD-pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, TOADPAW

SORRELTAIL-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

SQUIRRELFLIGHT-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

SPIDERLEG-long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

BERRYNOSE-cream coloured tom with amber eyes

MOUSEWHISKER-grey and white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

HAZELTAIL-grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

CINDERHEART-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

HONEYFERN-light brown she-cat with amber eyes

POPPYFROST-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

LIONBLAZE-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

HOLLYLEAF-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices (over six moons old training to become warriors)

FOXPAW-reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

ICEPAW-white she-cat with green eyes

TOADPAW-black and white tom with amber eyes

ROSEPAW-dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY-cream furred she-cat

MILLIE-silver tabby she-cat, mother of Bumblekit (pale grey tom with dark stripes), Briarkit (dark brown she-cat) and Blossomkit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

WHITEWING-white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

MOUSEFUR-dusky brown she-cat

LONGTAIL-pale grey tom with black tabby stripes

**ShadowClan**

Leader BLACKSTAR-large white tom with black paws

APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW

Deputy RUSSETFUR-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat LITTLECLOUD-very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

RATSCAR-brown tom with a long scar down back

APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW

CROWFROST-black and white tom

APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW

OAKFUR-small brown tom

APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW

ROWANCLAW-dark ginger tom

TAWNYPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, LIZARDPAW

IVYTAIL-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

SMOKEFOOT-black tom

OWLHOOT-light brown tabby tom

Apprentices (over six moons old training to become warriors)

SHREWPAW-grey she-cat with darker paws and ears

OLIVEPAW-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

TIGERPAW-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

FLAMEPAW-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

DAWNPAW-cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes

LIZARDPAW-skinny grey tom with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SNOWBIRD-white she-cat, mother of Oakfur's kit, Hawkkit

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

TALLPOPPY-long-legged tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader ONESTAR-light brown tabby tom

Deputy ASHFOOT-grey she-cat

Medicine Cat BARKFACE-dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

TORNEAR-grey tom with scarred ears

WHITETAIL-small white she-cat

EMBERFOOT-grey tom with two black paws

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

CROWFEATHER-dark grey tom

NIGHTCLOUD-black she-cat

WEASELFUR-dark ginger tom

APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW

OWLWHISKER-light brown tabby tom

HEATHERTAIL-light brown tabby she-cat

BREEZEPELT-black tom

SWALLOWSONG-light grey she-cat

Apprentices (over six moons old training to become warriors)

KESTRELPAW-mottled grey tom

SUNPAW-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ROCKPAW-black tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WILLOWCLAW-light grey she-cat, mother of Owlwhiskers kits, Silverkit and Rushkit

**RiverClan**

Leader LEOPARDSTAR-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy MISTYFOOT-grey she-cat

Medicine Cat MOTHWING-golden brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

BLACKCLAW-smoky black tom

MOSSPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat

VOLETOOTH-small brown tom

REEDWHISKER-black tom

DAWNFLOWER-pale grey she-cat

PINEFUR-dark grey tom

APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

RAINSTORM-mottled grey tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

OTTERHEART-dark brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, SNEEZEPAW

DUSKFUR-light brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW

PEBBLEFOOT-dark grey tom with amber eyes

MINNOWTAIL-black she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw

APPRENTICE, MAPLEPAW

Apprentices (over six moons old training to become warriors)

WILLOWSHINE-light grey she-cat

SNEEZEPAW-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ROBINPAW-light brown tabby she-cat

MAPLEPAW-white and light brown she-cat with green eyes

FROSTPAW-small white tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**AN: **So here is the ever mysterious prologue. Don't be freaked out by anything here, its nothing to be frightened of. I'm not too sure I stayed true to Bluestar's character, but oh well, this is my story now muhahaha!This is rather short, but its a prologue, those tend to be short. Chapter one is almost 5k. Please review! I love reviews!

**BREATH OF SUNRISE**

_Prologue-Choosing the Guardian_

**_T_**_he bright silver moon_ shone down at the cats gathered around a shining pool. The reflection of the moon glowed flawlessly on top of the water, broken only by the back silhouette of the cats around it. The trees about them where wilted with the coming of leaf-fall, but the bright colours of the leaves where extinguished by the nighttime darkness. They glowed only in the light of the moon and in the light that shone off the cats, who themselves shimmered like stars.

The cats muttered to themselves, waiting for the moment when the one who gathered them there would speak. There was a tense mood throughout the group, one of uncertainty and anxiety. Huddled in their own cluster within the assembly, were three cats. One was a blue-grey she-cat, whose blue eyes spoke of wisdom, tinged with their own apprehension. Another was a flat-faced dark grey she-cat, with bright yellow eyes. The starlight seemed to fall off her long fur and whiskers and she sat with a demeanour of pride and composure, though the seriousness of the others around her was within her too, as well as a dose of prickliness. A spicy scent of herbs hung about her, adding to her prickly and proud demeanour. The third cat was a large, powerful and commanding tom with the pelt the colour of leaf-fall's leaves. His glowing amber eyes were ancient and though his companions were wise in their own right, there was something in his being, the way his eyes observed the world with calm, the way each breath was slow and deliberate. He was from the beginning, and held power that none around him ever could. Wisdom was not just in his mind, but also in his very being.

"Bluestar, I commend you for the work you have done as ThunderClan's last leader, guiding your Clan through these troubled times," the ginger tom said with a nod towards the blue-grey she-cat. "Do not be afraid to continue to seek the advice of other cats who walked the earth before. Pride comes before folly." He then turned to the she-cat with the herb scent about her, "and I thank you Yellowfang, for being the sober voice of reason that you were when you walked the forest."

The two she-cats eyes glowed with respect, but Bluestar shuffled her paws nervously. Yellowfang twitched an ear, clearly pleased with the praise, but not so much so she forgot about the matter at hand. "But?" Yellowfang asked with a cynical arch of an eye.

The great tom grimaced, "But there is such a great darkness coming to ThunderClan that I fear that all of us coming to the Three and battering them with half answers will be more confusing than it needs to be. One of us must be chosen to guide them and guard them against those who oppose the prosperity of the Clans. Already I have sensed that those of the Dark Forest have chosen one to corrupt the Three to their cause. We must not let this happen, or else chaos will consume the Clans like a hungry fox in leaf-bare."

"Who do you suggest?" Bluestar asked, "It can't be either of us can it?"

"No, no," the tom replied, "They are sick of hearing your mysterious words. We need a cat who is not afraid to tell things as they are and give sound advice."

Bluestar smiled sadly, "I know a cat like that. A cat who was a valuable companion in life."

Yellowfang growled. "Bluestar, you cannot pick and choose this cat. If they are not willing to give advice, the advice that they do give might not be proper."

"Yellowfang is right," the tom agreed, "this cat must volunteer."

Bluestar nodded, "Is that why you gathered us here Thunder?" she asked.

Thunder's yellow eyes met Bluestar's blue ones, "Yes, and now I must leave you, for this choice belongs to those who remember the world of the living. Do you still remember the words the Great One gave you?" Bluestar nodded again, "Good, for now is the time to share them with your Clan."

Yellowfang cast Bluestar a curious look, "The Great One spoke to you?"

Bluestar's fur fluffed out, "I can tell you it was not a great experience."

"Still," Yellowfang mewed, "This mustn't be taken lightly. The Great One has not spoken to anyone in many seasons."

The blue-grey cat just gritted her teeth, "And StarClan will not like it one bit."

"What do you think Thunder?" Yellowfang turned to the tom, but he was gone, back to the ancient times, maybe to the camp of the Great One himself. StarClan would not see such an ancient cat for a long time.

"Where did Thunder go?" a grey tabby she-cat piped up from among the cats, "I thought he wanted to talk to us?" A murmur of agreement swept through the crowd.

Bluestar turned to face them, her expression solemn. "To where ever he finds his rest. Do not complain Brindleface, it was noble of him to come."

Brindleface flattened her ears with embarrassment and said no more.

"So why are we still standing here?" snapped a dark brown tabby tom.

"Shut-up Halftail," Yellowfang snapped, "This gathering is no less important."

There were now disgruntled murmurings. The cats of StarClan did not like getting interrupted from their various activities. There was an attitude that StarClan was supposed to be a paradise, but that step of their journey was yet to come. No StarClan was strictly for those who had left the living world to guide their Clanmates.

"I have received a message from the Great One!" Bluestar announced. A hush fell over the cats, intense and bitter as leaf-bare, as Bluestar stalked through them, straight towards to pool at their centre. "She raised her head and seemed to look each cat in the eyes. "See what is to come!" Bluestar turned to the pool and smacked her tail against it. Water droplets scattered everywhere and the moons reflection wavered. The cats leaned forward in anxious anticipation, watching the rippling pool. When the water stilled, it was not the moon that appeared on its surface.

It was a wood. The trees where bare and heavy-laden with snow, as was the undergrowth that hid beneath them, tangled among the roots. For a moment, the image was still and it seemed as though the forest was calm and serene. Then a shriek exploded from the pool and suddenly cats leapt out of the forest tearing at each other with their unsheathed claws and howling curses to their enemies and the stars. The StarClan cats watched horrified as the cats killed each other one by one until there was only one cat left standing. The cat let out a wild howl and dashed out of sight. Then the image in the pool changed to reveal the same cat sitting on the highledge of the ThunderClan camp, otherwise abandoned and empty.

The clearing was silent. Every eye was trained on the cat, watching as its fur blew in the wind and dust scattered about the hollow. An oppressive feeling fell over them all, so powerful it felt as though it was physically hurting them.

Bluestar had not watched the scene. She had seen it once and had no wish to do so again. "Do you see cats of my Clan? Something must be done."

"But what?" A white she-cat spoke up, her blue eyes full of grief, "What can be done to save this cat from fate?"

"There is the prophecy," Yellowfang spoke up and all eyes where trained on her until the white cat spoke again.

"May that prophecy never see the stars!" she shouted in anguish, "It will be the ruin of ThunderClan!"

All of the sudden the spell that had held the cats silent broke and shouts of anger and fear thundered in the air. Yellowfang glanced sceptically at Bluestar, "Is this what you wanted?" she hissed.

Bluestar didn't reply, but seemed to be waiting for everyone to calm down. As the shouting and yowling went on another voice spoke louder than the rest.

"Everyone be QUIET!" The voice came from a large golden furred tom, whose thick furred neck sprouted starlight as he shook with anger. Slowly the cats fell silent and gazed at him expectantly. Once he had everyone's attention he continued. "Frostfur is right, the prophecy has brought much pain to the Three and the whole of ThunderClan, but it also offers us hope. We do not know how it's supposed to come true, so that means we can direct it." He lifted his gaze to Bluestars, who dipped her head gratefully.

"We cannot do anything for this cat!" Bluestar declared, shifting the gaze of the cats to her, "Our enemies have already poisoned their mind, but we can send someone to guide the three and to defend them from those who would wish to lead them to this moment," Bluestar gestured to the pool with her tail. "One of us must take up the burden and be the only cat of StarClan to speak with the Three until the last moment, when we must give them all our strength. This cannot be a cat that they have met before. It must be a cat whose words they can trust, one who had integrity and wisdom in life as well as death." Bluestar surveyed the crowd with an intimidating glow in her eyes, "Which of you would like this position?"

For a moment the cats where silent, then a sandy-grey tom spoke up, "I'll do it!" he said rising to his paws.

Bluestar looked at the tom for a long moment, and then shook her head. "I'm afraid that you are a little too reckless for this Thrushpelt. The Three need a cat who will give everything forethought, even the simplest of things.

The tom visible sank, but dipped his head to her and was silent. Bluestar looked out again, beckoning another volunteer.

"What about Snowfur?" Brindleface piped up looking at a white she-cat with grey tipped ears.

The she-cat shook her head. "I'm afraid that I do not trust myself to give the right sort of advice. I too am reckless and I do not want to have the destruction of the Clans on my paws."

"What about me?" A pale ginger she-cat stood up, "I consider them to be my grand kits," she mewed, "Even though they are not who they once thought."

A ripple of agreement swept through the cats and Yellowfang nodded in approval. "Goldenflower is a good choice," she whispered to Bluestar, "She was able to save both Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt from Tigerstar's dark legacy."

Bluestar however didn't seem convince. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching out someone. Then her eyes locked with another's and dutifully the cat got up.

"I mean no offence or challenge to you Goldenflower," the cat mewed padding forward, "But I have more experience with this sort of thing and I don't feel like I really lived up to what I could have in life."

Goldenflower looked at the cat and smiled. "I agree with you, you would be a much better guide. Besides, they are you're true kin."

The cat dipped its head and looked at Bluestar. A smile crept its way on the edges of her muzzle. "Do the former cats of ThunderClan approve?"

There was definite assent among the cats and they began to chant the name of the cat, like they where welcoming a new apprentice, warrior, elder or deputy.

"Then you will be the Guardian of the Three," Bluestar padded forward and rested her muzzle on the cat's head. "Serve ThunderClan as truly as you did in life."

"I will Bluestar," the cat said licking her shoulder like a new warrior.

As the cats began to dissipate and the chosen cat stared at the image that still spread across the pool, Yellowfang came alongside Bluestar. "Was that the cat you had in mind before?"

With a nod, Bluestar turned and walked away, leaving Yellowfang alone with the Guardian. "Time for my sober reasoning," the irritable grey she-cat muttered, turning towards the cat.

The cat glanced up at her as Yellowfang sat down on the pools edge. "I would speak with Jayfeather first." Yellowfang mewed, "he has the most experience speaking with his warrior ancestors."

The cat nodded, "I will thanks."

"Lionblaze will not be too suspicious of you, but it is Hollyleaf you will struggle to win over."

"I appreciate your advice, but I think I already have a plan in mind."

Yellowfang nodded in resignation and turned to leave. Just before she was to disappear into the foliage, she turned again. "One more thing," the cat looked around. "Don't let your anger get the better of you, we are all depending on you."

The cat was silent, and then dipped his head, "thank you for having the frankness to remind me."

Yellowfang flicked her tail in farewell, then vanished among the brittle leaf-fall shrubbery, leaving the cat, the Guardian of the Three, alone to complete his task.


	3. Chaos

**AN:** So this is chapter one and what do we open with? Why a battle scene of course! A little bit of foreshadowing here, but only a bit, and for various different things. I'm sorry to say, but updates will not be coming so fast anymore, especially considering I put these up all in one day. It took me all of spring break to come up with this stuff, so expect an update in a couple weeks. I'll try my hardest! Please review! It will inspire me!

**_Chapter One-Chaos_**

_**B**__loodthirsty yowls echoed through the air,_ so loud they hurt Jayfeathers sensitive ears. The grey tabby tom shifted in his hiding spot in a clump of bracken, feeling Leafpools pelt press against him. The coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils and made him want to wretch. Instead, he sneezed, not once, but three times, leaving him feeling light-headed.

"Why don't you go back and check on Brambleclaw and Hazeltail?" Leafpools voice barely reached his ears over the clamour of the battling cats. Jayfeather's fur bristled at the sound of concern in his mentor's voice. Since when did a medicine cat need to leave because of a couple of sneezes? She had given him his full name after all. He could cope without her if he needed to.

"You go," Jayfeather whispered back, hoping she would hear his voice. He felt her body move beside him and assumed she was shaking her head.

"No Jayfeather, you can't see what's happening out there and the smell of blood covers everything. I'll yowl if I need your help." Leafpool's voice was firm.

Now Jayfeathers anger really spiked, but he new she was right. He hated being blind. Hated the way some cats spoke to him with pity in their voice, or the way guilt leaked off of them when they said something tactless like "Look over there!" He knew now that that sort of thing would never end and accepted it. But that didn't mean he was going to be happy about it and when he could he would give any one who underestimated him a rough time.

This time however, was not the time to be giving anyone a harder time then they already had, not while they were in the middle of a fierce battle with WindClan.

It had been WindClan who killed Ashfur. The foolish cats had been talking while patrolling their border with ThunderClan while a patrol of their own had been within earshot. They spoke about finding him alone on a previous patrol angry and violent. They even went as far as to mention that they fought him, though they claimed that he attacked them first. Ashfur may have been angry, but he was never stupid. One cat couldn't take on an entire patrol.

When the patrol brought the news back to Firestar, the Clan was outraged, all except Squirrelflight. With steely clam, she leapt up onto the highledge and told the Clan about Ashfur's treachery. She explained how he had conspired with Hawkfrost to kill Firestar in the fox trap, in order to hurt her for rejecting him. When Spiderleg accused her of lying, she went on and told the Clan of what Ashfur tried to do in the fire, about how he was then going to kill her kits, because killing Firestar didn't work. Discreetly, she had left out the information of how she stopped Ashfur from killing Jayfeather and his littermates and simply said she stopped him.

For a whole day, the Clan battled over who was right. None of them had known Ashfur as anything but a loyal and true warrior. However, Jayfeather and his siblings where witnesses, and even Ferncloud admitted that ever since the badger attack, Ashfur had changed. She said that he had often remarked to her that he wanted to do something about his broken heart. Since then, it had been as if the Clan was in shock. They could hardly believe that such a loyal and trustworthy warrior was, well, not. When they all finally snapped out of it, Firestar said that even though Ashfur was deep down treacherous, they still had to put WindClan in their place for doing such a thing. And so here they where, locked in a vicious battle with a rival Clan.

He didn't answer Leafpool, but instead backed up slowly, being careful not to rustle any on the branches, in case a WindClan cat might find them. He and Leafpool where there to make sure that any imminent casualties could be avoided. If a cat went down, they would rush out onto the battlefield and do their best to save them. They had set up a safe place of sorts, where they could take the injured away from battle and tend to them in a safer area. That's where Jayfeather was heading now.

The grey tom pushed stealthily through the tangled fronds of shrivelling bracken and weaved through the masses of twigs and leaves that formed the thick undergrowth of ThunderClan territory. Though he couldn't see, his whiskers told him of the branches to avoid up close and his keen scent allowed him to sense the larger tree trunks and boulders that barred his way. He was familiar with this path too, Leafpool having made him practice running it before the battle. He wasn't in any hurry this time however, he knew the cats waiting for him at the safe place were perfectly stable and probably just a little bit worried about their Clan mates. Soon his nose told him that he was close as the sterile scent of herbs filled his nostrils.

The safe area was a little clearing, where the ground was softly padded by moss to make the makeshift nests more comfortable for the injured cats. There was room for about six of them, plus the medicine cats. Jayfeather hoped that they wouldn't need to make more room, much less fill every place.

Brambleclaw was lying in the nest closest to him, his chest rising and falling. Just like Jayfeather had predicted, he was fine. The tabby tom Jayfeather had once thought was his father had taken a hard slam in to a jagged rock that had been sticking out of WindClans barren moorland and injured his side. One of his ribs was broken, but he would make it and live on to continue his deputyship. On Brambleclaw's other side, Hazeltail sat with her tail curled around her paws, hiding the paw that a WindClan cat had almost bitten off. Jayfeather had forced her to come from the battlefield, unless she wanted to loose a paw.

"Hello, Jayfeather," Hazeltail mewed in greeting, "How's the battle going?"

Jayfeather padded over and Hazeltail moved her tail so Jayfeather could sniff at her wound. "We aren't getting anywhere and both sides are starting to tire out."

Hazeltail quivered in annoyance, "I should be out there," she mewed through gritted teeth.

"If you want to kill yourself go ahead, but with your wounded paw, you won't be able to move fast enough and any WindClan kit would be able to take you down easily. Not to mention it could get infected-"

"And I could loose my paw, yah, yah." Hazeltail wrinkled her nose, "I still wish I could fight."

Jayfeather moved on to Brambleclaw, who was still asleep. They had given him some poppy seeds to help with the pain, but he would wake up soon. Jayfeather sniffed the wound and determined that as long as Brambleclaw stayed still, he would be fine. He turned back to Hazeltail, "The poppy seeds will wear off soon, and he will wake up. Can you make sure he doesn't try to move around? Its important, otherwise his rib could shift out of place."

"Gotcha!" Hazeltail said, "No moving."

Jayfeather frowned, "And I'd better not see you sneaking back out there alright, you're far too cheery."

Hazeltail smiled sardonically, "Don't worry, as long as I know that we're doing okay, they won't need me."

The grey tabby tom nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a cry. "Jayfeather come quick!" The tom leapt at the sound of Leafpool's voice and immediately turned and dashed away, leaving Hazeltail to stare worriedly after him. This time he barrelled through the undergrowth, narrowly weaving around the trees. He broke through the bushes and halted. The stench of blood was strong again and all Jayfeather could year was the yowls of battling cats. He felt lost, unable to see, smell or hear.

"Jayfeather!" There was Leafpools call, he headed towards the sound of her voice, but tripped over a root on the way. He felt himself tumble to the ground and growled in frustration as the sharp pain shot up his paw. He rolled to his paws and tested it on the ground. It was a little sore, but it wasn't sprained. "Jayfeather hurry!" Leafpools voice was strained. Jayfeather sprinted over, and the scent of blood became stronger. Underneath, he could smell Leafpools soft flowery scent and the dusty scent of Thornclaw.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked, bending over and nosing Thornclaw's motionless body. His nose touched matted fur and he came up with his nose dripping with Thornclaw's blood. Jayfeather quickly wiped it off.

"Tornear got to him, he's bleeding out." Leafpool was beginning to panic. He could hear her shuffling around with the cobwebs she had brought.

Jayfeather suppressed a growl of frustration. "Where is the worst bleeding?"

"On his chest," Leafpool gasped, "Move your paw to the right, then you'll be in front of it."

Jayfeather moved his paw and stepped right into a pool of warm blood. Jayfeather's fur bristled. "Pass me the cobwebs," he mewed. Expertly, he took the sticky mass from his mentor and flattened his ears against his head, drowning out the sounds of the battle so he could concentrate on scenting where the wound was exactly. He took in a deep breath and pin pointed it, right along the golden toms rib cage. Jayfeather pressed the cobwebs against the spot, wiping away as much blood as he could in order to get the webs to stick to Thornclaws fur. Once he had applied enough cobwebs, he turned to Leafpool. "Lets get him out now, we can add marigold later."

"Alright," Leafpool mewed. Jayfeather could hear her pressing one last mound of cobwebs onto a deep wound on Thornclaw's flank. "Lets go."

Jayfeather was about to get into a position where he could hold Thornclaw's weight when something crashed into him. He snarled in surprise and unsheathed his claws. He tried to swipe at his attacker, but they slammed into the ground and Jayfeather felt his breath leave him on the impact.

"Ready to die ThunderClan shrew?" Jayfeather recognized the voice of Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior. Rage surged through him. Jayfeather could feel it coming off the enemy warrior in a great tidal wave of hate. With a snarl, Breezepelt raised his head to bite his throat, but Jayfeather could sense it coming. The grey tom lunged forward and sank his teeth into the WindClan tom's neck before he had any chance. Out of nowhere a paw hit his head and Jayfeather let go, falling to one side. He heard Breezepelt moving to attack him again, but Leafpools voice made them both freeze.

"Get away from him!" she screeched, launching herself over Jayfeathers head, the passion in her voice dazing him for a second. He could hear his mentor and Breezepelt scuffling and desperately tired to locate them. There was no way Leafpool could take on the quick warrior alone. He lashed his tail in frustration. How could he have the power of the stars in his paws if he couldn't beat one enemy warrior?

He heard Leafpool cry out in pain. From the sound of it, she was lying on the ground. Jayfeather leapt in that direction, hoping he could ram into Breezepelt if he was over top of her. He felt a breeze of air and his claws sliced through fur. Breezepelt had ducked. Jayfeather cried out as he hit the ground again. Great StarClan he was sick of falling!

"Nice try woodland shrew!" Breezepelt laughed maliciously, "You soft kittypets don't stand a chance against real warriors!"

Jayfeather ignored the barb and cast his senses towards the WindClan tom. He sensed that Breezepelt really was as arrogant as he sounded and new if he could play on that, he and Leafpool night stand a chance.

"Say that again you scrawny old wind-brain!" Jayfeather sneered, hoping to provoke Breezepelt into leaving Leafpool alone, "You're so weak my breath could blow you over!"

Breezepelts rage clogged Jayfeathers senses and he heard Breezepelts paws scrape against the ground as he leapt, but Jayfeather was ready. He dodged to the side, allowing Breezepelt to crash into the undergrowth behind him, tangling himself in the tendrils of dying bracken. That was a move ThunderClan should use more often, setting the forest on their enemies. Breezepelt screeched with fury, and Jayfeather her him ripping the bracken right out of the ground as he rolled to his paws. "I can hear the wind blowing right into one ear and out the other. Do you WindClan cats have anything in there?" Jayfeather taunted again.

This time Breezepelt was running forward and Jayfeather tensed to dodge out of the way. He didn't know which way Breezepelt was going to turn, but he prayed to StarClan he was lucky.

He wasn't.

As Jayfeather dodged to the right, he felt all of Breezepelts weight slamming into him. The small WindClan tom didn't weigh much, but he could run fast enough to pack a lot of force. Jayfeather grunted, but managed to roll out of the reach of Breezepelts claws. Jayfeather heard Breezepelt snarl as they flew apart and scented exactly where he was. This time Jayfeather ran forward to meet Breezepelts oncoming rush. They smacked together, claws locked and teeth bared.

"Give up useless blind mouse!" Breezepelt hissed in Jayfeathers face. Jayfeather recoiled as the toms spit flew in his face. Seeing his advantage, Breezepelt managed to push him over. Jayfeather felt his triumph. "It's too bad I can't look into your eyes and see your fear." Breezepelt laughed. Jayfeather felt him rise up and tensed himself for a blow.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted and Jayfeather caught the scent of a familiar cat.

"Breezepelt!" The voice of Crowfeather, another WindClan warrior and Breezepelts father, hit Jayfeather and he nearly jumped at how close it sounded. "How dare you attack medicine cats, they are above Clan disputes and where only trying to save their Clanmate!"

Jayfeather was curious about the strange mixture of fear and anger he felt coming from Crowfeather. It almost seemed like the anger was directed at his son, but the fear was for something else. Jayfeather had no time to stay and try to figure it out though. He needed to find Leafpool and Thornclaw.

He cast out his senses, searching for his mentor and Clanmate. He could sense Sandstorm and a WindClan she-cat, clawing at each other, but it seemed like Sandstorm's advantage in strength was going to prevail. Not far away, Mousewhisker and Icepaw where fighting with Ashfoot and Owlwhisker, Jayfeather would have to keep a check on that battle, Icepaw seemed to be getting tired. His fight with Breezepelt had taken him a long way from the main fighting and that was all Jayfeather could sense beyond the scent of blood and the great noise of the battle. He ran towards the sounds of fighting cats, hoping he would scent Leafpool nearby. Jayfeather came to a halt just before the clamour became too loud and drew in a deep breath. There she was, Jayfeather scented both her and Thornclaw not too far away.

The grey tom dashed over. "Oh thank goodness!" Leafpool breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried Breezepelt had hurt you!"

Jayfeather's pelt bristled. "No wind-brain could have beat me when I was a kit!"

"Well I'm glad to see that Crowfeather saved you from getting hurt," Jayfeather's fur spiked at her words. She must have been watching. "But Thornclaw is hurt, lets get him out of here."

Jayfeather nodded, but was interested by the strange emotions coming off of Leafpool as well. He pricked the edges of her consciousness and caught a flash of a memory, one of a grey-black warrior along with hints of longing and regret. Jayfeather held his breath as she shut him out. For a while now, Jayfeather knew that there was something between the WindClan warrior Crowfeather and his mentor, but he had never been able to pin point exactly what. He would have to question her about it later.

"Alright, lets go," Jayfeather grunted has he and Leafpool lifted Thornclaws dead weight onto their shoulders. They stumbled towards the shelter of the trees. Jayfeather hoped no other cat would follow Breezepelts example, Thornclaw could die if they dropped him now.

"Hey Jayfeather, Leafpool!" Jayfeather recognized the voice of Hollyleaf, his sister. He heard her dash around in front of them and they stopped, "Need some help."

"Thanks Hollyleaf," Leafpool mewed and Jayfeather planted his feet firmly while Leafpool and Hollyleaf switched places. "I'm going to go ahead and prepare a place for Thornclaw okay?" She continued once the switch over was complete.

"Can we just go?" Jayfeather asked, feeling his legs loosing strength. He and Hollyleaf began to lurch forward and he let Hollyleaf take the lead as they navigated back through the trees towards the safe place.

"How's the battle going?" Jayfeather asked Hollyleaf, "Do we need to go find anyone else?"

"I think I saw Sorreltail having a bit of trouble, but I lost her in the crowd," Hollyleaf replied, her voice revealing the strain of carrying Thornclaw's weight. "Lionblaze is doing alright, I saw him fighting with Heathertail though and he didn't look like he was enjoying that too much."

Jayfeather sighed, "I hope she won't always haunt him like this, he would be a lot happier with out her." Though Jayfeather didn't know exactly what had happened between his brother and the light brown WindClan she-cat, he knew that Lionblaze would always feel regret about it.

"It's his own fault!" Hollyleaf hissed, "He broke the warrior code!"

Irritation sparked in Jayfeather. Why couldn't she think of her brother, instead of constantly making sure everyone was following the code to the letter utmost definition? Wasn't the Clan built on the fact that sometimes the warrior code had to be broken? Firestar, their _leader_, was a true example of this. "What ever helps you sleep at night Hollyleaf," Jayfeather mewed scathingly. She should be more worried about how Lionblaze felt than whether or not he deserved what he was getting. _Sometimes you're way too serious_, Jayfeather thought. Hollyleaf ignored him and pushed towards the safe place faster, causing Jayfeather to almost stumble over his own paws, _petty too_.

When they reached the safe place, Leafpool ushered them over to the nearest nest, "Over here Jayfeather, I have fresh cobwebs and marigold ready!"

Hollyleaf lowered herself down first and gently let Thornclaw slip to the ground. Jayfeather then lowered himself and Thornclaw ended up perfectly centred in the nest, his most wounded side up. Hollyleaf backed up and let the medicine cats do what they where trained to.

Jayfeather carefully removed the soaking cobwebs around Thornclaw's chest wound and was relieved to find that it was no longer gushing blood. He carefully put Leafpools crushed marigold on the wound and placed down the new cobwebs in a more secure position. He made sure that there was no way the cobwebs would fall off, and then turned to Hollyleaf.

"You should head back to the battle," he mewed, feeling her paws itching to return. She nodded, but paused before leaving.

"Go ahead," Leafpool mewed, "We can handle everything here."

Hollyleaf didn't wait for a third okay and was gone. Jayfeather could hear her paw steps fading far after she had left.

Then Hazeltail hobbled over. Jayfeather heard her uneven paw steps and felt her mixed horror and concern. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she mewed meekly.

Jayfeather nodded, "If you're careful of the cobwebs, I'm sure Thornclaw would appreciate you cleaning the blood off his fur, it will also help this place from smelling so strongly and any nosey WindClan cats will have a harder time finding us here."

"Okay," Hazetail's mew was quiet. Seeing Thornclaw so badly wounded must have really shaken her. Jayfeather could hear the careful rasps of her tongue as she licked the blood away. _Good thing she didn't want to be a medicine cat_, Jayfeather thought, _she's not very good in this sort of situation._

"Jayfeather," the grey tom looked up at the sound of Brambleclaw's voice. It was weak, but had enough strength that speaking wouldn't hurt him. "Please come here Jayfeather."

He looked in Leafpools direction, waiting for approval. She grunted her okay, concentrating on mixing a poultice of what smelled like thyme and goldenrod. Thyme was used to treat shock and goldenrod was good for infections. Jayfeather heard his mentor spit out the mixture. "Hazeltail can you get him to eat that? Just let it slide down his throat."

"Yep," Hazeltail said brightly, though her anxiety was apparent.

Seeing that they would be fine, Jayfeather padded over to crouch beside Brambleclaw, "What is it?" he asked. A mixture of anxiousness and determination was coming from the deputy.

He took a deep breath then mewed, "How is the battle going?"

Jayfeather wondered why in StarClans name Brambleclaw would ask him something like that. _I can't see!_ Jayfeather thought in his head, _how would I know?_ But the tom cast out his senses, pushing them father than he had ever tried before. He could feel the fury of the battling cats and the desperation of others, but he couldn't tell which side was loosing.

"I-I think we might be in a bit of trouble," Jayfeather replied, "Hollyleaf said that she saw Sorreltail having trouble and I thought that Mousewhisker and Icepaw might be in a tight spot, but I couldn't tell for sure. Breezepelt attacked me and Leafpool, but Crowfeather came and made him stop." Jayfeather was curious as to what Brambleclaw would think about that last bit of information.

"Hmm…" Brambleclaw murmured. He didn't sound surprised and seemed faintly suspicious. What was it with these WindClan cats that made everyone act so strangely and why couldn't anyone tell him the truth?

"I want you to go back to camp and get reinforcements," Brambleclaw ordered. "Leafpools the more experienced medicine cat and you're the only other one who can walk. Can you do that for me?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Yah sure, how many?" He felt a jolt. Despite the unknown circumstances, it felt as though ThunderClan was loosing. What would they do then? WindClan would demand territory and maybe even drive them out. Jayfeather inwardly laughed at the thought. _That would make them such hypocrites!_

"What ever Firestar thinks he should send. But with our cats faltering and getting injured, I don't think we can afford to waste any strength. I don't want to loose a battle like this one, especially if it was over that traitor!" Brambleclaw spat the last words and Jayfeather could feel his anger at Ashfur for trying to harm his mate and kits. A surge of guilt welled up in Jayfeather's throat. _We aren't your kits_, he wanted to tell him, _she lied to you_. He knew that is was useless though, it would only bring about more pain. It was bad enough that Jayfeather and his siblings had to find out and that Squirrelflight refused to tell them who their real mother was, but if it brought pain to Brambleclaw, it could rip the family even farther apart. Hollyleaf hated Squirrelflight and Lionblaze refused to speak to her. Jayfeather didn't really know how he felt, but as far as he was concerned, Brambleclaw was his father and no other cat could take that place.

"Alright," Jayfeather mewed, the got up and sped away in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. He knew that if he travelled straight after passing the oak at the edge of the clearing, he would be back at ThunderClan in no time. His paws pounded of the chilly, damp ground. It wasn't cold enough that mornings dew would turn to frost yet, but leaf-bare was approaching, and coming fast. It seemed as though the weather had just begun to get cooler, but Jayfeather could smell the snow on its way. It would come for at least another moon, but even that was too soon.

Adrenaline pounded through his veins, he felt as though he where literally flying through the air. He willed his paws to move faster. The sooner he got reinforcements the sooner the battle would be over. The grey tom narrowly dodged a low branch at extended from the half toppled over maple tree. He felt the point slice through his fur, a breath away from his head. _Great StarClan that was close_, Jayfeather thought, _you're loosing concentration, focus!_

Jayfeather opened his senses up, pricking his ears and flaring his nostrils. Even though he was moving fast, the scents and sounds of the forest came clear to him and he was better able to dodge around obstacles such as the previous branch. He located a well-used ThunderClan path, one he knew lead straight to the gorse tunnel and turned down it, charging towards the camp. He slowed as he came to the gorse tunnel, but barged through the mass of thorns and tendrils and burst into the ThunderClan camp.

"Jayfeather!" Firestar's voice sounded almost immediately, full of worry, "What news from the battle?"

Jayfeather took a few moments to catch his breath, all the while assessing who was in the camp. Millie sat outside the nursery, her three kits, Bumblekit, Blossomkit and Brairkit tumbling around her in a play fight. Dustpelt and Brackenfur had been discussing something together beneath the highledge and now were paying attention to him. Rosepaw sat outside the nursery, clearly excited about Jayfeathers sudden appearance. Honeyfern and Berrynose where sitting close together and Jayfeather presumed that they had been sharing tongues. That was interesting. It had been clear for a long time that Honeyfern had been padding after Berrynose, but till now Jayfeather hadn't been aware that Berrynose felt similar. _I guess things change_, Jayfeather thought.

Once he caught his breath, Jayfeather raised his head in Firestar's direction, "Brambleclaw thinks we need reinforcements, some of our cats aren't doing so well."

"How many are wounded?" Dustpelt called from his place with Brackenfur. Jayfeather felt apprehension for their mates coming from both of them.

"Leafpool and I have had to take Brambleclaw, Hazeltail and Thornclaw off the battle field. Brambleclaw has a broken rib, Hazeltail has a very wounded paw and Thornclaw has lost a lot of blood, but I think they'll all be fine." Jayfeather paused to calculate the emotions coming off of every cat. The older warriors where worried, as well as Honeyfern, but Berrynose and Rosepaw where both itching to go to battle.

Firestar then sprung into action. "Dustpelt and Rosepaw, I want you two to stay here and continue to guard the camp. Brackenfur, Berrynose, Honeyfern and I will go-"

"I want to go too!" Millie's voice interrupted the leader. Jayfeather could feel a fiery determination coming off of her and he immediately knew that there was nothing anyone could do to make her change her mind. She was thinking of Graystripe, with burning love in her heart. Jayfeather twitched an ear. He was getting stronger. He hadn't been able to sense things like that before. Jayfeather became excited at the possibility. Maybe he _would_ become more powerful than StarClan after all.

The flame coloured tom shook his head. "No Millie, you have your kits to look after. What would they do if you died?"

Millie's frustration sparked, "What will I do if Graystripe dies and I can't do anything about it? How can you sit here knowing that Sandstorm could be lying on the battlefield bleeding to death?"

Firestar blinked in shock. No one spoke to the leader that way. He didn't seem to care though as he gave his consent, "Fine Millie, but I want you to stay on the edges. Battle is no place for an out of practice queen."

Jayfeather wanted to remark that Sandstorm had been winning when he was last near her and that she was more experience and capable that an out of shape Millie, but Firestar had already made his decision.

Triumph poured out from Millie and Jayfeather heard her stand. "Alright then, lets go!"

As Jayfeather followed his Clanmates out of the camp, he felt Rosepaws disappointment. He stopped and turned back to her. "Don't you dare leave camp kit, if I catch any sign of you out there you will wish that WindClan got to you before I did!" Rosepaw nodded sourly, "You'll get a good taste of battle in your lifetime, don't worry." To soften his words a little, Jayfeather flicked her ear with his tail, and then dashed after the patrol, back the way he had come before.

He ran up alongside Brackenfur, who was at the back of the group. "What's it like out there?" the tom whispered as they sped along.

"Chaos," Jayfeather answered, "Utter chaos."

Anxiety flowed off Brackenfur like the spray of a waterfall, soaking everything around it. Jayfeathers heart clenched at the feeling. This battle was pointless. Firestar should have just let the traitor-killers alone and warned them at a gathering, or just simply attacked a passing patrol. It would have saved so much bloodshed. Jayfeather knew that ThunderClan would feel the repercussions of this battle for moons to come. Ashfur's choices, Squirrelflights choices and the Clans pride had set them on a dark and bloody path and Jayfeather wasn't sure if they would be able to break the cycle.


	4. The Wake of the Invinclible

**Alright, after a forever of not updating I've finally finished with chapter two. I hope you guys don't mind my characterization of Lionblaze and Hazeltail. I wanted to spruce them up a bit and I will admit I haven't actually read any of the books past Dark River, except for online browse insides.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Wake of the Invincible

_Lionblaze's face was contorted into a ferocious snarl_. Blood pounded in his ears and the edges of his vision where turning red. The thrill of battle seemed to vibrate his soul to its core. Though he was aware of the world around him, he could see Poppyfrost battling with a WindClan apprentice, it felt as though it was only him and his opponent, locked in furious gut wrenching battle.

He ducked and rammed his head into his opponents grey fur, knocking him over and landing on top of him. He heard the tom grunt as Lionblaze's weight knocked pout his breath. Lionblaze rose and pinned him down, hissing right in his face, "Give up murderer!"

Rage clawed at his belly as he thought of the patrol he had been on, the patrol that had changed the Clan. He had heard the WindClan cats discussing Ashfur, he had heard the confession. _Murderers_, he wanted to scream, _filthy bloody slaughterers!_ He held his tongue however. He would have revenge for his mentor soon enough.

Ashfur may have been treacherous, but he had taught Lionblaze everything he knew. Well that wasn't true, Tigerstar had come to Lionblaze in dreams and he had learned a few things from the dark tabby, but Ashfur was still his mentor. He taught Lionblaze how to hunt for his Clan, how to be a good warrior. He was hurt and Lionblaze knew what it was like to be tortured by the memory of a she-cat. Ashfur may have been misguided, but he was a good warrior. WindClan could not get away with ambushing ThunderClan cats and killing them.

So Lionblaze fought like he was fighting against an invincible force. Fighting for his Clan, fighting for his family, and fighting for a traitor, who hadn't been all bad. Hollyleaf might not understand that, but Hollyleaf didn't know him like Lionblaze did. Jayfeather didn't think the battle was worth it, but Jayfeather wouldn't be able to understand either. No one could. Maybe Birchfall, but Ashfur hadn't wanted to kill him. Lionblaze sometimes wondered why Ashfur had never done anything before, but perhaps that was why their training fights had sometimes been so brutal.

Regardless, WindClan would pay. Lionblaze let out a yowl of fury and bit down hard on the WindClan toms shoulder, sinking his teeth deep in. It wasn't hard to get deep in a WindClan cat; their fur was so short. How could they stand living out in the open and having such short pelts?

The grey WindClan tom yowled in pain and Lionblaze felt something hit his side. It caused him to stagger and release the tom, but he didn't topple over. "Good work Sunpaw!" the tom called to the tortoiseshell and white apprentice that had knocked into Lionblaze. Lionblaze ignored the grey tom's comment and glanced around for Poppyfrost, and then noticed her sneaking behind the grey tom. Both the WindClan cats where concentrating on him. If Lionblaze didn't bring attention to her they wouldn't know she was there. _Mousebrains_. Lionblaze adverted his gaze and looked into the eyes of the little she-cat.

"Thanks Emberfoot!" the little tortoiseshell called, "Lets take this ThunderClan kit down!" They approached him with malicious grins on their faces.

"Think you can take on a ThunderClan warrior?" Lionblaze challenged the apprentice, "Lets see you try!"

Just like Lionblaze had hoped, the WindClan apprentices pride and inexperience gave way, and she launched herself at him with a screech and on queue, Poppyfrost attacked the grey tom from behind.

The lightweight of the small tortoiseshell she-cat made it easy for Lionblaze to bat her back and forth. She was a stubborn little fighter and refused to back down, even though she had no hope against Lionblaze. Lionblaze felt and inner monster bubbling within him and caught himself before he could laugh. This was _not_ funny, not in the slightest.

Then where on earth did that come from?

A cry caught Lionblazes attention and his blood ran ice cold. Poppyfrost was pinned underneath Emberfoot, his teeth buried in her throat. Blood bubbled up the wounds and her cry became strangled, that heap of foxdung was killing her!

Sunpaw tried to claw at his face, hissing and spitting, her yellow eyes burning with hate. Panicking, Lionblaze swung out a large paw, hitting her face full force. She went flying through the air, but Lionblaze didn't bother to see where she went. He rushed at Emberfoot, and clamped his jaws down hard around the back of his neck. The golden tom felt Emberfoot release his grip and howl in agony. Lionblaze bit harder, and gave the tom a shake. Then Lionblaze dropped him.

Emberfoot gave a gasp that quickly turned into a mournful howl and Lionblaze followed his gaze. Sunpaw was lying on the ground motionless, blood matting the fur on the side of her face. Lionblaze felt shock set his paws into the ground.

"Sunpaw!" Emberfoot wailed and dragged himself over, "Sunpaw no! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" The grey tom touched his nose to her fur and continued to wail.

Lionblaze didn't have time to feel sorry. He turned away, pushing down his guilt to make room for his concern for Poppyfrost. He dashed over to her side. She was bleeding from the gash in her throat and she was awake, weak, but awake. "It's alright," Lionblaze whispered, "I'll take you to Leafpool."

"Lionblaze," Poppyfrost choked out,

"You shouldn't be talking right now," Lionblaze said, moving her around carefully so he could get a good grip when he picked her up.

"It-it was Heathertail, she killed Ashfur."

The golden tabby tom froze. "What do you mean?" He demanded. He felt like his heart had stopped beating. If she hurt him again, Lionblaze thought he would break. What Poppyfrost said couldn't be true it hurt too much.

Poppyfrost's body shuddered, "She-she told me-"

"Wait," Lionblaze said putting his tail over her mouth to silence her and pushing his own feelings down, still hoping she was wrong, "Let me take you to Leafpool and Jayfeather first."

She looked at him with gratitude in her eyes and Lionblaze seized her scruff in his maw. His eyes darted all over the battlefield, hoping desperately that no WindClan warrior would try to take advantage of them. He narrowly dodged Cloudtail, who was grappling with the warrior Tornear. They rolled down the gentle slope, locked together. Lionblaze new that Tornear was WindClans senior warrior, but Cloudtail had plenty of experience and was stronger, he would have no trouble.

Lionblaze scrambled past them, stumbling desperately for the cover of the trees, now only several foxlengths away. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention however and he turned. Two WindClan warriors, Nightcloud, Breezepelts mother, and a light grey she-cat that Lionblaze didn't recognize where headed straight for him.

"Duck!" Lionblaze heard a familiar voice and didn't pause in obliging. A shadow sailed over him and began battling the two WindClan she-cats. Lionblaze recognized the light grey shape of Cinderheart. "Go!" she screamed, "Save my sister!"

He hesitated. Cinderheart was managing, but he could see she was already wounded. "GO!" she shouted again staring at him with desperate blue eyes in a momentary lapse as Nightcloud and the grey she-cat stood up and they prepared themselves to go at her again.

Lionblaze didn't like leaving her, but sprinted as best as he could without jarring Poppyfrost. Once he was in the shadow of the trees, he nearly crashed head on into Hollyleaf.

"What happened?" she gasped, seeing Poppyfrosts condition, her green eyes bright with concern.

"Embfut," Lionblaze mumbled without dropping the tortoiseshell she-cat. Hollyleaf looked at him quizzically, but seemed to decide that wasn't important and nudged him on.

Lionblaze felt Poppyfrost begin to grow limp in his jaws and raced on, weaving as best he could between the trees, but progress was still slow. His neck ached and he was dragging her along the ground now. He hoped that none of her wounds would get too dirty. He was backwards and every so often had to stop and look behind him to make sure he was going the right way. "Almost there," he whispered as the rounded a bend.

"Great StarClan!" Lionblaze felt relief crash over him as Leafpools voice penetrated the air. The medicine cat quickly took Poppyfrost from him and laid her gently in the closest nest. Lionblaze collapsed beside her, his head dizzy.

"Lionblaze!" It was Hazeltail. She was sitting curled up next to an almost completely cobweb covered Thornclaw, who didn't look so good. Lionblaze raised his head weakly and smiled stupidly.

Leafpool glanced up at him. "Hazeltail, there's a poultice wrapped in a large oak leaf, it should smell a little tangy. Could you give it to Lionblaze to help his strength all he has to do is eat it."

"Sure thing Leafpool!" Hazeltail mewed brightly. Lionblaze wondered how she could always be as cheery as the sun even though thick dark clouds blocked it out. When she came over and placed the bundle in front of him, he could see a gleam of fear in her eyes, one she was trying desperately to hide.

Lionblaze felt concerned. "Are you holding up?" he asked her. He knew he would be frustrated if he were stuck here during a battle.

She sighed, "Yah I am, but after Jayfeather and Hollyleaf brought Thornclaw back I was kind of shaken, he was really bad. Then Brambleclaw sent Jayfeather for reinforcements and I just wish I could get my claws on that WindClan fur ball who nearly bit off my paw!"

He nodded sympathetically, forcing himself to chew Leafpool's disgusting herbs at the same time. He swallowed and gasped for a moment, relieved to have the poultice down his throat. "You keep taking good care of Thornclaw, and I'll go take down that WindClan warrior for you. What did he look like?"

"It was Owlwhisker, the light brown tabby tom who hangs around Crowfeather a lot at gatherings." Hazeltail's amber eyes burned, "Claw his ears off for me."

Lionblaze nodded, "He will pay." Then he dashed back towards the battle. _All of WindClan will pay._

He re-emerged on the battle plain. In some areas the ground was soaked with blood. Lionblaze looked around for Cinderheart, but she and the other two she-cats had disappeared. He scanned the plain, searching for anyone who needed help. The battle was pretty spread out now, some cats were so far away, Lionblaze couldn't quite recognize them. This fight needed to end soon. WindClan and ThunderClan would have to stop because of exhaustion. Seeing the cats, too tired to lift a paw, but fighting on anyway made Lionblaze feel very sad and for the first time that day, he felt like maybe Jayfeather was right. Maybe this battle, no matter how justified was a mistake.

Then he remembered what Poppyfrost had said about Heathertail and anger swept through him again. He would find that piece of WindClan crowfood and make her tell him the truth.

He charged down the gentle slope, his amber eyes flashing everywhere, searching for that all too familiar light brown pelt. Halfway back to the lakeshore, Lionblaze spotted her battling with Spiderleg. With a furious cry, Lionblaze launched himself at the she-cat, pinning her to the ground and leaving Spiderleg quite bewildered.

"Hey!" the long-limbed black tom exclaimed, "I can handle her!"

Lionblaze ignored him. "Was it you?" Lionblaze demanded, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes with anguish. She still seemed shocked by Lionblaze's sudden appearance, but her wits were quickly collected and she hissed in Lionblazes face. He dug his claws into her shoulder and growled threateningly, "I will take no answer as a yes."

Heathertail held his threatening gaze for a few more moments then snarled lowly, "What was me?" She was keeping her face frozen in anger and despite himself Lionblaze missed the calming affection she had once showed him.

"Did you kill Ashfur?"

The words hung in the air for the longest time. Lionblaze saw Spiderleg shifting uncomfortably on the sidelines, clearly missing a lot of what was going on. Lionblaze sometimes forgot that his Clanmates didn't know about him and Heathertail. They would now. Spiderleg wasn't exactly known for keeping his opinions to himself. The pair's gaze never wavered from each other and Lionblaze wondered if Heathertail was too guilty to admit it, or if she was just trying to play with his mind.

She finally spoke. "No, I didn't. I found him bleeding to death on your border. Barkface was with me, because we were looking for some horsetail along the stream. We swam across and Barkface looked him over and said that he wasn't going to make it and we should ease his passing. If you mousebrains hadn't just assumed he died from only wounds and checked his mouth, you would have found remains of the deadly nightshade." Her tone was mocking, like she was speaking to an ignorant kit. "We didn't need you Thunderclanners knowing about it, so was just moved his farther into your territory. What happens to your warriors on you own land is your business."

Lionblaze trembled with anger. "That's a lie!" he shouted in her face. "I heard you're filthy Clanmates talk about it themselves and Poppyfrost told me you did it!"

Heathertail's eyes narrowed "what exactly did you hear?"

Although he didn't feel he needed to justify himself, something inside him urged him to. "I was on a border patrol and we overheard a patrol of your own, talking about moving his dead body away from the border and washing away the trail of blood. And regardless of whether or not he would have died anyway, you killed him!"

Anger and maybe even a little bit of pain flashed in her eyes. "Why don't you just go ask that tortoiseshell clanmate of yours, I told her everything already!"

Lionblaze didn't quite understand that. "Why?"

Heathertail continued to glare at him, "She wanted answers. I wanted to protect my Clan!"

There was silence for a few moments, as cold as midnight stone. Lionblaze sucked in a deep breath, wondering what to do next. Did he believe her? Somewhere that Lionblaze hoped was beyond lingering infatuation, he did.

"Take your Clan out of here," Lionblaze spat, "ThunderClan have had their revenge for now." He let her up.

She scrambled onto her paws, looked at Lionblaze for a moment, the dashed away, quick as the wind.

"What was that about?" Spiderleg demanded when she was out of earshot. His voice was suspicious, but not accusatory.

The golden tabby tom shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore." He mewed quietly glancing at Spiderleg to make sure he understood. Spiderleg didn't look satisfied, but his eyes widened in horror the next moment. "LOOK OUT!"

The cry came too late and a huge force slammed into Lionblaze, knocking him to the ground. Lionblaze was instantly back on his game and rolled as he hit the earth, throwing his assailant off of him. Lionblaze jumped to his paws and turned snarling to see who had attacked him.

It was Onestar, the leader of WindClan.

As Lionblaze gazed at the light brown tabby tom, he didn't feel fear. Lionblaze never did in a battle. He had a power that enabled him to be effectively invincible. He could lose a fight, but he was never hurt. What did chill him to the bone was the look of uncontrollable rage and hatred in Onestars eyes. He looked completely out of his mind and Lionblaze feared more for Onestar himself. What was wrong with him?

Onestar answered the question for him with a half crazed scream, "You killed Sunpaw!"

Guilt flooded Lionblaze instantly. She had just been an apprentice, it didn't seem to matter anymore that she was in an enemy Clan, or that he had needed to save Poppyfrost. Onestar must have seen the stricken look on his face because he hissed and flexed his claws. Lionblaze choked down the knot forming in his throat and took a defensive stance, ready for Onestars attack. He didn't have anything to say in reply, it was all true.

Enflamed by Lionblaze's lack of comment Onestar's eyes got huge, "You killed her! You killed my daughter!"

Lionblazes guilt welled up again. No parent should out live his or her kits. Lionblaze thought of Ferncloud and Dustpelt, who although they had many kits, they had also lost some. Sometimes Birchfall would talk about his siblings and once or twice Spiderleg had told his kits, Rosepaw and Toadpaw, about some of the antics he and his brother Shrewpaw had gotten into, but Dustpelt and Ferncloud never spoke of them. Lionblaze wondered if his sister Hollyleaf had been named after Hollykit, one of Birchfall's litter sisters.

Onestar didn't give him time to think about it anymore and launched himself at Lionblaze. He met him head on and slashed his claws across Onestar's shoulder. Onestar tried to sink his claws into Lionblaze, but Lionblaze slithered underneath the tom and unbalanced him. The fighting continued fiercely and Lionblaze lost track of time. At one point he noticed Spiderleg joining him, but Onestar was fighting like an angry, rabid dog. He refused to be taken down. Lionblaze felt almost like he was watching everything from outside his body. His movements were fluid and Onestar didn't hit him once. Spiderleg gasped a couple times in pain and Lionblaze gave the WindClan leader a couple extra hard bites for that.

They broke apart for one moment, facing each other and spitting.

Onestar was bleeding heavily from many places on his body. He swayed on his feet, but continued to hiss threateningly. Lionblaze glanced over at Spiderleg, who had a gash above his eye, but otherwise seemed fine. The black tom looked at him with exasperated eyes, as if he thought that Lionblaze brought too much trouble with him.

"You kill…" Onestar's voice was barely above a whisper, "My Sun…you…her…"

Spiderleg seemed to think that since Onestar was so weak, it was safe to talk. "Who it he talking about?"

"Sunpaw." Lionblaze said bluntly. He didn't at all feel like explaining himself right now.

"I'll kill…" Onestar gasped, "I'll kill…kill you…" His legs were vibrating now; he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Onestar!"

"Spiderleg! Lionblaze!"

Voices were sounding all around now. Lionblaze tore his gaze away from Onestar as the white WindClan she-cat Whitetail dashed up, followed closely by a limping Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Firestar was running over too, followed by Jayfeather and what looked like the reinforcements Hollyleaf had mentioned. A crowd of cats was gathering now, and it looked like the fighting had stopped.

Firestar approached them with fury in his eyes and he skidded to a halt. "What were you two thinking, attacking a Clan leader like that!" the fire coloured tom's voice was angry and disappointed.

Lionblaze felt numb and before he could answer there was a gasp as Onestar fell over. "He's losing a life!" someone called out. Lionblaze didn't know who it was and he didn't care.

Firestar turned his hot green gaze back on them, demanding an explanation.

"He attacked us," Spiderleg corrected, "Well Lionblaze actually, I was helping him out."

The ginger tom wouldn't let up, "You killed a cat, no less, a Clan leader."

"He's not dead!" Spiderleg protested. It was true; the light brown tabby tom was stirring again, returning from StarClan.

Firestar still did not seem convinced. He gave them a warning look than padded over to Onestar. "Leave, this territory now belongs to ThunderClan." His voice was definite and final. Any argument would be met like a mountain, set in place, immovable. It was in that moment when Lionblaze realized how much Firestar had changed in the past quarter moon. First the dissension in the Clan when he forced them to look at themselves for Ashfur's murderer, then the cry for vengeance against WindClan, they had broken Firestar's own heart. He had always strived for nobility and honour in his Clan, even if it meant ridicule in the others. It must be a little of what a mother feels when she discovers her kit had done something terrible. Shocked, disappointed and immeasurably sorrowful. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, who was watching Firestar expressionlessly. He wondered what Jayfeather was sensing and wanted to tell him that he had been right about the battle. It was wrong, all of it was so wrong.

Onestar didn't answer Firestar at first; he was probably still wheeling from his encounter with StarClan. Finally he gasped out, "Have it your way Firestar. I'm sure ShadowClan will be glad that they are no longer the only Clan in the forest that has abandoned all decency."

For a moment, hurt flashed in Firestar's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by green venom. "For the longest time I considered you my friend Onestar, even after you turned your back on us. Now you've gone too far. If you ever lay a paw on ThunderClan land or its warriors again, I will come and rip out every last one of your lives."

Onestar glared at Firestar, "You can try." Cold tension gripped the air. The two former friends, now mortal enemies faced each other with overwhelming hostility. It was only broken when Onestar yowled, "WindClan, we are going home!" The WindClan cats looked at each other, some angry, but most of them just tired, and headed off. Lionblaze spotted Heathertail and watched as she and the rest of WindClan disappeared in the long grasses of WindClan territory. They were gone, ThunderClan had won the battle, but at the price of their innocence.

Jayfeather padded over to him, his blind blue eyes boring a hole into his heart. "Do you see now?" the small tom whispered, "Now do you believe me?"

Yes, yes he did, but he didn't want to admit it. In his heart he knew it was true, but to say it out loud wouldn't make it better, or go away. The finality of it didn't matter, what was done was done. Lionblaze had made enough mistakes that day; he didn't want to admit another.

"It's okay," Jayfeather mewed, probably picking up his emotions. Lionblaze looked away.

The cats of ThunderClan had gathered closer to Firestar now. He was dealing out orders. "Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Mousewhisker, I want you four to go back to Leafpool and help her move the injured cats back to camp. Jayfeather, you go back too and see if there are any herbs that need to be immediately collected and go get them. Take Honeyfern with you." Jayfeather nodded and beckoned to Honeyfern with his tail and they headed off behind the other cats Firestar had sent to find Leafpool. "The rest of you, if you're too injured, head back to camp, but if you feel up to it, I want you to go around and see if any cat is still alive," Firestar's eyes clouded, "Are there any missing?"

"I haven't seen Hazeltail in a while," Berrynose mewed, his voice filled with concern for his sister, "Or Cinderheart or Thornclaw or Millie or Icepaw."

Murmurs of agreement swept though the cats and Lionblaze felt a knot forming in his belly.

"Hazeltail and Thornclaw are with Leafpool," Hollyleaf piped up, "But I saw Millie in a pretty fierce battle with Ashfoot right after you got here."

"No, Millie no!" Greystripe, his mate, yowled, turning frantically trying to spot her. Before Firestar could protest, Greystripe dashed off in search of his mate, leaving sombre Clanmates behind him.

Firestar's eyes clouded with sadness, "Brackenfur, I want you to go with him and search for Mille. The rest of you, look for Cinderheart and Icepaw." Firestar paused, "Oh and Berrynose and Foxpaw, go set out a new border." Then he looked directly at Spiderleg and Lionblaze, "But I want to talk to you two."

Lionblaze just nodded, but did feel sparks of anger igniting inside him. No, not anger, frustration. Lionblaze was frustrated that Firestar was so angry at them for fighting with Onestar. It was a battle, and that was the risks that any leader took when they went to fight.

Firestar waited for the other cats to disperse before he addressed Spiderleg and Lionblaze. His gaze was still firm, but the venomous anger he had shown before was gone. "Look, I know we were here to fight and to avenge our Clanmate, but I didn't intend for us to kill anyone."

"Then why were we here?" Lionblaze burst out, unable to hold his frustration in any longer. "Why didn't you give us specific instructions not to kill? We didn't hurt Onestar like that intentionally, but do you expect the other Clans to fight with the same restraint we do?"

Spiderleg was nodding in agreement, but Firestar just looked sad. "Remember Lionblaze, how did you feel when Rainwhisker died? I know you were young, but you should still be able to remember."

Lionblaze was silent as he shifted through long untouched memories. Attempting to drive away foxes with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, playing catch-the-mouse across the camp, listening to Longtail's stories of the days of Bluestar and Firestar's coming, going into Leafpools den for a bee sting, begging Brambleclaw to take him out of the camp and finally, a coldness, not of leafbare, but in the hearts of his Clanmates. He did remember. The cries of Sorreltail his sister, Hazeltails stricken face, the pure grief of those around him, sharp and clear, a kits first memory of death. Lionblaze wondered why he would bring that up, but he just nodded.

"And what about you Spiderleg? Remember when your brother Shrewpaw died, or what about Larchkit and Hollykit? Or Sootfur?" Spiderleg didn't answer, but his face turned terribly sombre. Lionblaze knew it must be very hard to him to remember his brother's death, but he could never totally comprehend it, unless Jayfeather died and Lionblaze refused to think about that possibility.

Firestar nodded, "Do you see now? The other Clans feel the same thing. Each cat you kill is a brother, a sister, a mother, a friend, a mate. WindClan will feel that sorrow tonight."

"Why does it matter how they feel?" Spiderleg demanded.

"When Berrynose steals your nest in the warriors den how do you feel? Do you feel like cooperating with him on the hunting patrol the next day? No you don't and that's a little bit like what the Clans are like, only on a larger scale. If we are to live peacefully, avoid those painful deaths and perhaps make alliances against other clans, we aren't going to get that if we kill other cats."

Spiderleg looked like he still wanted to argue, but couldn't. Lionblaze felt himself beginning to agree with Firestar's words, but he was still confused. "Then why did you send us to attack?"

Firestar fixed him with a stern gaze, "Because the Clan wanted to and I doubted your desire for revenge. There are only so many times I can tell the Clan no. I'm lecturing you two and not the others, because you showed the least restraint. I am hoping that if I give the Clan a little of what they want, they will be content. WindClan also needed to be taught a lesson, I cannot allow them to kill my warriors."

Lionblaze finally understood. He didn't really agree, but he understood. "All right Firestar," he mewed respectfully and dipping his head.

Spiderleg was a little more hesitant, but agreed as well with a sharp nod. Firestar smiled, "Thank you," he mewed, "Now I would like it if you two would go and see if WindClan left behind any bodies and take them over to the border." They nodded and Firestar dismissed them with a flick of his tail. They both turned obediently and padded away, towards the area where there had been the most fighting.

Lionblaze gazed across the battle plain. The ground was torn up and in many places spattered with blood, but there were no bodies strewn everywhere. He opened his mouth to see if he could catch the scent of a living cat, but the scents of blood and dust were everywhere. Lionblaze weaved around the non-trampled patches of grass and looked beneath every shrubbery big enough to hide a dying or dead cat. He found nothing, other than more blood and clumps of fur and even a torn off claw and some teeth.

"Found anyone?" Lionblaze heard Spiderleg call. He looked up and spotted him through the grass, which wasn't very hard considering so much had been trampled. It would be a while before they could catch any decent prey here.

"No," Lionblaze shouted back. It didn't really make any sense WindClan had left so quickly. Had none of them actually been deathly injured, or did they retreat to a safe place like ThunderClan did?

"Wait a moment!" Spiderleg yowled, "I found someone!"

Lionblaze weaved through the grass patches, which were spaced a little like tree trunks. He could hardly believe he had been so absorbed in the battle that he hadn't noticed.

As he approached Spiderleg, the black tom had his back to him. Lionblaze wondered if the WindClan cat was one he knew. Let it be Breezepelt, the tom thought maliciously. The cat he saw wasn't Breezepelt and Lionblaze felt his emotions finally go numb as he looked upon the small body of Sunpaw. He padded over and pressed his nose into her fur. He was sorry for it, but it didn't matter anymore, it was too late.

Then he stiffened. He thought he felt her move.

Spiderleg noticed something was up. "What?" he asked.

Lionblaze held his breath hardly daring to hope. He waited a few tense and silent seconds and felt the ever so slight rise and fall of her chest.

"She's alive!" Lionblaze cried, straightening up suddenly.

Spiderleg looked sceptical, "Are you sure?"

Lionblaze nodded, examining Sunpaw to find the best way to move her, "Positive. Now we can't take her back to her own camp and we can't just leave her to die on the border, so we will have to take her to Leafpool and Jayfeather to be treated before she can go home."

"We can't just take an enemy warrior back to camp, especially not after a battle like this!" Spiderleg protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Lionblaze demanded.

Spiderleg crinkled his nose distastefully, "Fine, but you are taking the blame for this one if Firestar is angry."

"Agreed," Lionblaze said, "Now lets get her out of here."

They carefully picked her up, trying to minimize any more damage. As they moved across the plain, Lionblaze looked behind him. It was a gory wasteland, and he could spot every place where he had spilled another cat's blood. _I guess this is what happens when no one can beat you_, Lionblaze thought, _you leave nothing but blood and sorrow in your wake_.


End file.
